USST Militia Forces
The United Socialist States of Tulov does not employ an active military, as a standing military is considered to be a threat to both the state and to the rights of the general populace. As a result, the USST employs a series of militias, which can be called upon and united into a military in times of war. The USST Militia Forces consist of the State, Local, Air and Naval Militias, but does not include the USST Strategic Missile, Aerospace and Special forces. They were formed after the Third Tulovian Civil War, from the Revolutionary Red Guard forces, which fought to overthrow the monarchy and create the USST. Militias are all volunteer based, with the age for Militia service being the age of majority (16). The state and local Militias are extremely well armed, receiving constant armaments from the many factories across the USST. The Air Militia is also quite large, while the Naval Militia is still growing. Militias function on a rotating basis, where a few of those who sign up will be called out for active duty in their community or state, before being rotated out in an indefinite cycle. Militias are comprised of anyone who wishes to join, with no age cap. As the people of the USST are heavily armed, the USST Militia Forces are in turn heavily armed. There are an estimated 1.3 billion privately owned firearms in the USST, more than nine times the amount of people in the nation. State Militias State militias operate under the authority of the states they serve, which can be directed by the Commissar of Defense with the local militias throughout the states they serve being essentially autonomous branches of the state militias, and can be called upon by the state militia for service at a moments notice. In the event of wartime all state militias are unified into a single fighting force under the command of the Premier. In border states the Militias are responsible for securing and patrolling the borders of the USST, from both foreign intrusion and illegal immigration. State and Local Militias also patrol the streets of the many cities and towns in the USST, helping local authorities to prevent and stop crime. Militias are also known to ferry members of the populace to and from work and other places, on their tanks and armored vehicles. Militias and the general populace are armed with vast varieties of weapons from heavy machine guns, to RPG's, light machine guns, assault rifles, submachine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, flamethrowers, explosives and much more. Tanks, armored vehicles and other military vehicles are typically Militia owned, though some civilians have been known to acquire them. The militias are believed to have roughly 47,488 tanks, 22,208 mixed artillery (of which at least 5,100 is rockety artillery), 33,040 armored vehicles, 15,351 infantry fighting vehicles, 2,173 AA bateries, and 4,593 towed AA systems. Air Militia The Air Militia operates under the authority of the Premier, and is headed by the Commissar of the Air Militia. The Air Militia is tasked with protecting the USST and it's air space from all foreign intrusions, protecting the Naval Militia when at sea, and are in control of many anti-aircraft and all radar defenses throughout the USST. The Air Militia is believed to consist of 1,879 aircraft, of which 841 are fighters, 109 are attackers, 395 bombers, 244 transports, 228 helicopters, and 62 reconnaissance. The Air Militia also consists of the USST's airborne forces, which are a closely kept secret, with little evidence of their existence and even less of their training and equipment. Naval Militia The Naval Militia operates under the authority of the Premier, and is headed by the Commissar of the Naval Militia. The Naval Militia is tasked with protecting the territorial waters and coasts of the USST. It is the second smallest branch of all the USST Militias and is still growing, though slowly, in it's size and numbers. The Naval Militia is divided into two groups, northern and southern, which are relatively equal in their size. The Naval Militia is believed to consist of roughly 23 battleships, 17 destroyers, 57 submarines, 17 cruisers, 23 frigates, and 49 assorted other ships.The USST Naval Militia was severely decimated in the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War, and supplemented with the remaining 186 ships of the Krasnodarian Imperial Navy after the wars end.. Strategic Missile Forces The Strategic Missile forces of the USST are a closely guarded secret and operate independently of all Militias, under direct control of the state. The USST has an undisclosed amount of ballistic missiles and an unknown production capability, the missile program of the USST is largely a mystery. The USST is known to have mobile ICBM trucks, and is suspected of having train launched missiles and ballistic missile submarines. Aerospace Forces The USST Aerospace Forces is the newest and smallest branch of all USST forces, it currently has two satellites of an unknown purpose deployed into space, and is working on further developing it's space technology. Special Forces The USST Special Forces, known as the Proletsnaz, are the elite forces of the USST, under the direct command of the Premier. In the event of war they are tasked with infiltration and sabotage of enemy states, as well as helping to safeguard the USST from domestic attacks. Their training and numbers are a mystery, as the Proletsnaz itself is a closely guarded organization. Category:USST Category:Tulov